naruto sucuubi demon king
by kami uzumaki
Summary: Minato seals the kyuubi into naruto. But during the sealing a sucuubi into naruto.Na
1. An extra tenant

Naruto: Succubi Demon King

I don't own Naruto but I do own any original characters in this fic. (ill like to thank king of the fallen for letting me adopt this fic)

"Yo" speaking

'Ja ne' thinking

"Good to see you" summon/Kyuubi/Succubi/Incubi speaking in mindscape

'_You too'_ summon/Kyuubi/Succubi/Incubi speaking to Naruto

'_How long can this kid keep this up'_ summon/Kyuubi/Succubi/Incubi thinking

...

Chapter 1: An extra tenant

...

It was the night of the Kyubi sealing, and right before Minato Namikaze dies he says only one thing to his son,

"I'm sorry Naruto, I never intended for this to happen, please forgive me."

What nobody else knew was what happened after the sealing before Minato was eaten by the shinigami. It was a conversation that would forever change the life of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"You should know something Minato. Your son now has two demons sealed into him" said the shinigami chuckling.

"WHAT? BUT I ONLY SEALED THE KYUBI INTO HIM, HOW CAN HE HAVE TWO" yelled the distraught man.

"During the sealing an incubus flew into his chest. He became a voluntary tenant" laughed the shinigami holding his ribs because they were in agony.

"Shinigami sama please remove this incubus from my son. I shudder to think at what the council will try to pull if they know he has two demons in his body" requested Minato urgently.

"Sorry but I couldn't even if I wanted to. Demons that enter a host willingly are protected by the hosts' own defense mechanism. Basically if I remove him it's like removing his immune system or a vital removed he will die. Do you really want that for your son"said the shinigami calming down slightly.

"What effects will this have on my son" asked Minato in defeat.

"Well aside from being a pervert that would put your sensei to shame, he will obtain incredible strength and endurance. His chakra capacity will double from what it would have been with the Kyubi. He will also become irresistible to ladies from the moment he hits puberty, which by the way will happen two years sooner. Last but not least he will have almost perfect chakra control and access to all of Kyuubis' chakra without adverse effects on his body" said the shinigami smirking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY MUST MY SON BE A PERVERT?! AND PUBERTY TWO YEARS EARLY! IT'S HARD ENOUGH WHEN YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH FOR IT" was the yell from Minato. It was so loud in fact that it was heard on numerous planes of existence and different dimensions.

...

(Hokage tower)

"Someone in the afterlife is in extreme pain about something" said Sarutobi with a shiver.

...

(Bleach-verse, Karakura town)

"Did you guys hear that" asked Ichigo Kurosaki a 15 year old boy to his friends.

"Yes" was a pale bispectled boys response.

"Hm" was the response of a tan giant of a teenager.

"Yeah I wonder what it was" said a buxom Brunette.

...

(Bleach-verse, Seireitei)

"Did any one else hear the scream of someone in emotional distress" asked an elderly man with a haori with the kanji for 1 in his back.

"YES" was the response he got from everyone in the room.

...

(Star wars-verse)

"Luke I feel a disturbance in the force" said Darth Vader in his creepy computerized voice.

"So do I Vader, what do you think it is" responded Luke.

"I honestly have no idea" said Vader before they continued their battle. (AN: I think this joke has run its course. Let's continue with the story now.)

...

(Back with Minato)

"Will you shut up?! It's not as bad as you think; knowing your genes the pervert thing is a maybe. If it doesn't happen than the incubus will just try to corrupt him. If he's anything like you than the incubus is in for a major ass kicking. Now about the puberty thing, look on the bright side, at least he won't be lonely. I mean think about itALLof the women his age will be trying to get a piece of him. He will have a harem that puts the stuff in your senseis' books to shame. What father doesn't want that for his child"said the shinigami trying to placate Minato. All he did was make everything worse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minato screeched like a banshee. (AN: Think a really high pitched girly scream.)

...

(Howler monkey household)

"Achoo" sneezed a pink haired baby in the arms of her mother.

...

(With Minato)

Covering his ears the Shinigami had enough. He opened his mouth and ate Minatos' soul and left the mortal plane.

...


	2. The Princess the Demons and Jiji no more

Naruto: Succubi King

I don't own Naruto but I do own any original characters in this fic.

"Yo" speaking

'Ja ne' thinking

"Good to see you" summon/Kyuubi/Succubi/Incubi speaking in mindscape

'_You too'_ summon/Kyuubi/Succubi/Incubi speaking to Naruto

'_How long can this kid keep this up'_ summon/Kyuubi/Succubi/Incubi thinking

...

Chapter 2: The Princess the Demons and Jiji no more

...

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting at his desk working on his usual paperwork. The Kyuubi attack ended just over three years ago with Minatos' sacrifice. Since that day Sarutobi tried protecting Naruto in the only way he saw possible. He lied to him and kept his heritage from the boy. Hiruzen believed that if only he knew the truth than Iwa would have no reason to try and kill Naruto and Naruto would never know of his burden. Well burdens actually, he remembered the day the Shinigami came and dropped the biggest bomb of his life.

FLASHBACK

It was the day of the Kyuubi sealing, Hiruzen sat at what was once his desk soon to be his again. He was weeping both for the loss of a great hero and his son who would never get to know his parents. One he would never get to know because he was already dead, the other because Sarutobi told her, her son was dead. He hated lying but he did it to protect Naruto from the truths that would tear him apart.

"Hello monkey" came a voice interrupting Sarutobis' thoughts.

"Who's there show yourself" said Sarutobi.

"As you wish" said the voice eerily. As it removed its glamour, Sarutobi flinched back. Floating before him was the Shinigami.

"STAY BACK, YOU WON'T TAKE ME TODAY. I STILL HAVE TO FULFILL MY PROMISE TO MINATO" shouted Sarutobi moving into a defensive stance.

"Worry not monkey, your soul is safe for now. I merely came to deliver some information about the youngling" said the shinigami pointing to Naruto.

"What" asked a confused Sarutobi?

"The boy is more than he appears. During the sealing an incubus entered his body and was sealed there like the Kyuubi. I already explained it to Minato and now I explain it to you.(Please see previous chapter, I really don't feel like repeating myself on the effects of the incubus.) Now that you know try to keep him away from danger. If pushed too far he will awaken the incubus and that may have disastrous effects. If his will isn't strong enough than it will take over turning him into a mindless tool for the incubus to be pleasured with" said the shinigami.

"What exactly do you mean by that" asked Sarutobi.

"I mean his body will become a meat puppet for the incubus to use to rape and defile any woman he sees as pleasing to him. It doesn't matter what age they are or what age he is for that matter it will still happen"said shinigami. Sarutobi paled at this, he knew he would have trouble with the council but this is something they would need to push the balance to have him killed. He refused to let that happen so he made the hardest decisions of his life. He hid Narutos true heritage and decided to put him in an orphanage. He decided to put his trust in the people of the village.

"Goodbye monkey I'll see you in about 12 years, enjoy them" said shinigami before fading out of existence.

"Naruto I'm so sorry, but the village will see you as a hero my boy. They will see you as the savior that protects them from a great evil" said Sarutobi. 'Bitch please' thought Naruto.

FLASHBACK END

Sarutobi sat there and teared up remembering how the village really accepted Naruto.

FLASHBACK

"People of Konoha our greatest leader the yondaime hokage has died as has his only son. But with his sacrifice he has defeated a great threat. While he could not defeat the beast known as Kyuubi he could seal it, thus we have our second savior Uzumaki Naruto. Minato sealed the great beast into the navel of this newborn babe thus containing it forever more" proclaimed Sarutobi from the hokage tower with a smile on his face and tears running down his eyes.

"KILL IT, WHILE IT'S STILL WEAK KILL THE KYUUBI IN HUMAN FORM" shouted a random villager. This started a rockslide of similar shouts. Sarutobi was baffled by the lack of trust the villagers were showing.

"SILENCE" shouted Sarutobi finally losing his patience.

"From this day forward there shall be a new law, this boy is to never know of the Kyuubi sealed within him and neither are the children too young to already know. Breaking this law shall be punishable by death. Now be gone all of you" he said.

FLASBACK END

"Oh Naruto, can you ever forgive an old man his mistakes" asked Sarutobi to no one in particular.

...

(Somewhere in the village)

"DIE DEMON SPAWN"

"THIS IS FOR MY HUSBAND"

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER WHAT YOU DID"

These were the things a little boy only three years old heard as a mob viciously beat him. Why were they beating him, he didn't know. But the villagers did, for he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He wore an overly large white shirt with the leaf symbol on the chest and baggy black shorts. He had sun kissed blond hair and entrancing blue eyes. His face had surprisingly little baby fat and three whisker like birth scars on either side of his face. If one were to look under his shirt you would see he was completely emaciated with scars and brandings all over. He had a haunted look in his eyes that bespoke of pain both physical, and emotional that would drive the strongest willed man into the depths of insanity.

"PLEASE STOP I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" yelled the three year old named Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto had just been kicked out of the orphanage. The only thing he did was ask if he could go play with the other children. The old crone that ran the orphanage took her cane and began beating him with it saying he would never be allowed to contaminate the children of real heroes. After that she kicked him out saying a demon should be able to take care of itself.

That brings us to now, with a mob trying to kill the poor child. The civilians exhaust themselves, leaving just the shinobi beating him. With the civilians out of harms way they began loosing jutsu after jutsu on Naruto. They used fire, water, earth, even lightning on his frail malnourished body. When they exhausted themselves out they left as well but not before one in a porcelain dog mask wearing a grey ANBU captains cloak throws a kunai hitting him right in between his eyes.

"That was for my sensei and his son you fucking worthless demon. Why you don't just die I'll never know" said the ANBU walking off.

That was the last thing Naruto heard before he lost his consciousness.

...

(Mindscape)

When he awoke he found himself in a sewer like hallway.

"Where am I" he wondered aloud.

"Come to me, come meet your pain" called a dark guttural voice.

Knowing he couldn't escape even if he tried he decided to follow the voice. He followed the pipes in the ceiling until he came to a giant room. He looked up to try and see the ceiling but all he saw was darkness. Right in front of him was a giant cage as tall as the ceiling. It looked as if it was held together completely by a single offuda with the kanji for seal written on it. Inside the cage two blood red eyes opened up.

"Hello ningen, welcome to my domain" said the voice again.

"W-w-w-who a-are you" asked Naruto scared out of his mind (I'm sure the smarter readers have figured it out already and can see the irony in this situation).

"Come closer, and I'll tell you" said the voice. Just as Naruto was about to take a step closer a hand grabs his shoulder stopping him.

"That's a cruel joke to play you worthless fuzz ball" said a much kinder voice from behind Naruto.

"What would you know of it you fucking incubus, you can't even act like a real demon" yelled the voice in anger.

"Language, we have a minor present. So what if I'm not like other demons I'm still more powerful than you Kyuubi" said the incubus. This shocked Naruto to the core. He took a close look at him; it looked like a boy of about 16 or 17. He was about 5'11, with almost nonexistent hair from being shaved. He had a neatly trimmed goatee and mustache on his face and cold grey blue eyes. He wore a simple attire of nothing but tan pants. On his back were black bat like wings, and a tail that looked like a two pronged spear at the end. His hands had nails that looked diamond hard with edges like paper (how sharp they looked). His body was lean and muscular, with large but not overly bulky arms. All in all he looked like the epitome of the perfect man, the one guy all women would want.

"Wait what do you mean, the Kyuubi was killed three years ago by the yondaime, and how can you be more powerful than the Kyuubi it's supposed to be the most powerful being on the mortal plane" said Naruto with disdain.

"Kid the Kyuubi wasn't killed it was sealed, and you were the one chosen to contain it. I'm more powerful than the Kyuubi because he's only Akuma samas' pet. I on the other hand am a free demon, while he would lounge around in hell I would be training to become stronger"said the incubus.

"Well I would try to get stronger but Akuma won't let me. She just pets and pampers me all the time. Why the fuck do you think I left for the human world" said Kyuubi.

"Le gasp. You mean to tell me you didn't want to simply cause mass mayhem and destruction." Said the incubus.

"No, but that was the icing on the cake" said Kyuubi with a sadistic grin.

"Right well back to the matter at hand let me introduce myself to you young one. My name is Ichiro Hiro" said Hiro.

"Thank you very much Ichiro san. I am Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto happily.

"You're welcome Naruto, and please call me Hiro. I hate those honorifics"said Hiro smiling.

"Youwillcall me Kyuubi sama, no exceptions" said Kyuubi haughtily.

"Naruto cover your ears(Naruto listens)SHUT HE FUCK UP YOU WORTHLESS BAG OF SHIT AND FUR. YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO DEMAND RESPECT, AND EVEN IF YOU WERE YOU HAVEN'T EARNED IT YET" yelled Hiro at Kyuubi.

"Now that's out of the way we have much to talk about" said Hiro somberly.

"What about" asked Naruto.

"Well let's start from the beginning. Both Kyuubi and I hail from deep recesses in hell. Now before you jump to any conclusions I want you to listen. Not all that resides in the dark is evil just like not everything that resides in the light is good. Take the ANBU with the inu mask for example, he was raised in the light yet he preformed an act that not even we demons would do. He attacked a youngling; you. Demons may love destruction and a good battle, but we would never attack a youngling, especially since they are so rare in hell. But back to my story. I lived a simple life as a human once(Narutos eyes grew wide at this). I was a soldier, at the rank of captain, but one fateful day I was ordered to attack one of the outposts of hell in your world. I had exactly 2000 soldiers under my command, and the enemy had 200,000 powerful demons at their disposal. What happened next couldn't even be described as a battle, it was a massacre. We charged in only to find our blades were completely ineffective. Thy tore up my men limb from limb, leaving no survivors. I was the only one who actually got his blade stained in demon blood. I fought like a berserker putting all my strength in my swings. I may have felled five, maybe fifty of them; I lost count after the second one. After I turned from my last kill I saw that I was the only one left alive. I was completely surrounded but they refused to attack. Then the most beautiful woman I ever saw stepped forward, she asked why we attacked her men. I answered, and she looked at me with pity. She told me that I was a fool and should have just accepted death instead of following those orders. She then bound me and drug me to her home. I was told that I would forever be her source of food. She was a succubus, a demoness that obtains nourishment from the carnal pleasures of the flesh" said Hiro.

"What does that mean" asked Naruto.

"It means that she eats through sex, and raped him on a daily basis" laughed Kyuubi evilly.

"I would have put it in a better way but that's the gist of it. Now after around five years of the same routine, I finally found a way to escape. It turns out that I should have stayed, because my way out sent me straight into the bowels of hell. That's where I met Akuma sama and Kyuubi teme, here. She said that for trespassing into her private domain I would be forever cursed to live as what I hate. At that time I hated seduction demons with a passion. That means she turned me into an incubus. That was all over a thousand years ago. I've learned to accept what I am even going so far as to enjoy it on rare occasions. Then about three years ago Kyuubi ran away from Akuma sama, he attacked your village and was sealed in you as a result. Now as for why I'm here, I just ran to the place I thought I was the safest. It just so happened to be you, but now I can't leave without risk to your life. Your father put a pretty strong seal on you to be able to bind me in you unintentionally" said Hiro.

"Why were you running in the first place" asked Naruto.

"You know I've been wondering that myself" said Kyuubi.

"Well it was kind of an accident. One day I was walking by the onsen, when I was sucker punched. Now normally I wouldn't care but this punch sent me flying into the wall on the womens' side, or rather through the wall. Tell me have either of you felt the wrath of 100 pissed off women" asked Hiro.

"No" they both answered.

"Well I have, and it's not pretty. I said the wrong thing about the wrong guy and I was put up in the hospital for a few months, even with my advanced healing factor. Now I want you to take that and multiply it by about 100. It was just my luck that all 10,000 succubae that resided in hell were in the onsen at the same time. The second I realized what happened I fled, ironically right into another pile of shit. In other words Akuma sama who charged me to finding the teme here in the living world and bringing him back. Unfortunately the Succubi followed me intent on, well let's just say I'd rather not think about it" said Hiro shaking at the thought. They all were.

"You said my father made the seal right" asked Naruto.

"Yes, why" asked Hiro.

"Wasn't it yondaime sama who sealed the Kyuubi? If that were the case than…that …would…mean" he began trailing off.

"Yes your father was Minato Namikaze, the yondaime hokage, Konohas' yellow flash, whatever title you chose. He was your father" said Hiro.

"My…father…why? Why did he choose me" asked Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"He chose you because as hokage he couldn't ask one of his men to do something he wasn't willing to do himself. It's the mark of a great leader, but he put too much trust in the idiots that live in this village. He wanted you to be seen as a hero, but instead they do to you what no demon would ever do" said Hiro.

"Enough of this sappy bullshit. Listen ningen remove the seal from this cage and set me free. I'll give you all my power and together we can destroy this pathetic excuse of a village, with the exception of the women. I haven't had a good fuck in a few millennia, so we should rape them to show we are dominant" said Kyuubi with a maniacal gleam in his eye.

"Hiro what do you think I should do" asked Naruto looking to his new big brother figure.

"This is one thing I can't help you with; you must choose the fate of the village. But before you decide let me ask you, are you willing to throw away all that your father gave up for your own revenge? Are you willing to destroy all that he held dear just because a few idiots gave you a hard time? Are you willing to prove those same villagers right about what you are? Are you willing to destroy the only chance of finding a girl that you want to actually settle down with, and raise a family? What I'm asking you is, are you willing to sell your soul and destroy everything just for the sake of a few seconds of revenge, because that's all you're going to get before the Kyuubi takes over completely and you die" said Hiro looking straight in Narutos' eyes.

He thought long and hard about it. Was he willing to give everything and lose himself for revenge? He loved his father and wanted to make him proud despite what he did to him, and what the villagers did. He wanted to have a family, and be a proud father himself. He wanted to prove those bastards were wrong about him. He came to his answer and opened his eyes. He walked up to the bars of the Kyuubis' cage and looked him straight in the eye with determination and said,

"Kyuubi, take your offer and shove it so far up your ass it's leaking out your eyes. I am a proud member of Konoha and I will never betray my people to the likes of you. As of this point you are completely cut off from me. BEGONE FROM MY MIND VILE DEMON, AND NEVER FORGET THAT I UZUMAKI NARUTO, WILL BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE AND I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD FOR THAT WILL BE MY NINDO, MY WAY OF THE NINJA" yelled Naruto. As if spurred on by his voice the bars of the cage began morphing into a solid steel door. Chains sprang up from the ground and locked the door tighter than any prison could ever hope to accomplish. Then a blue barrier formed in front of the chained door cutting it off completely.

"(Whistles) Not bad for a kid your age. Hell I doubt that even the Yamanakas could come close to matching this, and there is no way anything short of Kami sama or Akuma sama could break into this thing" said Hiro impressed.

"Thank you aniki. Like I said before I never go back on my word, and I said I would cut him off completely" said Naruto panting a little from the mental strain.

"Rest easy otouto, I'll see you when you sleep next, but you can still hear me in the mean time" said Hiro as he forced Naruto out of his mind.

...

(Real world)

Naruto woke up and looked around. He could just barely see the retreating back of the ANBU that threw the kunai in between his eyes. He pulled it out with a wince and dropped it with a clang. The ANBU heard it and stopped. He slowly turned to see Naruto try to stand on his wobbly legs. He ran to get the Hokage to try and convince him that Kyuubi was taking over.

Naruto looked at his wounds to see them healing at an incredible rate.

'I guess it wasn't a dream then' he thought.

_"Nope not in the slightest"_ said Hiro.

'Well thanks for healing me at least' he thought.

_"That's not me kid that's all you. It was a special ability from your mother's side. Not exactly a kekkei genkai but more like an inherited clan technique. You do have a kekkei genkai from your father though I'll have to find it and activate it for you. But back to your mothers' technique, you unconsciously channel chakra to wounded parts of your body and heal them at a rapid pace. The best part about this is the actual kekkei genkai that comes with it. Once fully healed you become stronger than you were before. To put it in perspective, a man who has a heart attack will only get weaker from it, if you were to have a heart attack you would come out with a stronger heart than ever before. Haven't you noticed that none of your bones are broken and your skin isn't as cut up as it should be"_ asked Hiro.

'Yeah I do now that you mention it. So eventually you're saying that my skin could eventually become as hard as rock and my bones as had as diamond' asked Naruto excitedly.

_"That would be a long ways away otouto. Even knowing this you should still be careful, even with this technique you can still die. And remember you can't always rely on a kekkei genkai or you will defiantly lose your life"_ said Hiro in a lecturing tone.

"I understand aniki, please help me, teach me and I will learn" said Naruto. Before Hiro could respond Naruto saw a shadowy figure running towards him. As the figure neared he saw he had a black bag on his shoulder that seemed to be moving. Naruto wanting to find out what was in the bag stepped in front of the man.

"Get out of the way gaki; I have a Hyuuga to deliver. They never said in what condition though, maybe I'll have some fun with her first" said the man with a gruff voice.

The second Hiro heard that his blood began to boil. If there was one thing he hated more than a rapist, it was a child rapist. He determined by the size of the bag the girl or boy in there couldn't be any older that his otouto.

_"LISTEN, THIS KIND OF SCUM IS EVIL KILL HIM. ANY TEME THAT WOULD RAPE A CHILD ISN'T DESERVING OF THE TITLE HUMAN. DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND REMOVE THIS SHIT STAIN FROM THE FACE OF THIS WORLD"_ yelled Hiro. This startled Naruto because he had never heard Hiro yell in such a commanding voice. He did the only thing that came naturally he listened. He picked up the kunai and got into a sloppy defensive position. The man laughed and said,

"You think you can take me you little shit. I'm a jonin you don't stand a chance in hell of even slowing me down."

"Funny, because he seems to have done just that" said a voice behind the man. He turned around to come face to face with Hyuuga Hiashi. Hiashi wasted no time in killing the nin with a Jyuuken strike to his heart. As the man fell he dropped the bag. Hiashi didn't even spare it a glance; he just picked up the body of the nin and took it away.

Naruto ran to the bag and opened it up. He saw a little girl about his age with stunning blue black hair and eyes of soft lavender, accentuated by her creamy complexion that glowed like the moon despite the bruises and black and blue marks all over her nude body. She looked at him with fear in her eyes thinking he would hurt her like everyone else but her mother.

"Please, d-d-don't hurt m-m-m-m-m-me. I-I-I just w-w-w-want my m-m-mommy" she stuttered her eyes tearing up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto what's yours" he asked in a soft voice.

"I-i-i-it's Hyuuga Hinata" she replied.

"Hinata, that's a beautiful name. How did you get all of those bruises" asked Naruto.

"T-t-t-they came from m-my tou san, and t-t-t-t-that man" she said blushing at her lack of apparel and his words.

"That teme, don't worry I won't let him hurt you again. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be forced to go through that. Does he do anything else to you" asked Naruto while wrapping her in his overlarge shirt and cradling her gently.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" she yelled seeing his uncovered chest. She saw scars that were long and jagged meaning they had to heal without stitches. She saw dark and light ones, small ones and big ones. She saw brandings that from what little she could read were very derogatory and insulting. She could read _evil demon_, _murderer_, _child killer_, _monster_, _demon fox_, and _bastard child_. She saw screw holes and burn scars, with what looked like acid burns. She saw how emaciated he was and when she looked closely in his eyes she saw pain and sadness, suffering and anguish, hurt and loneliness. In other words she saw a boy a little older than her looking like he went through hell and back a hundred times.

"Don't worry about me, let's just say I'm not liked very well for something I never did or had any control over. You see my father gave me up to be used to seal something in" said Naruto.

"What could be so horrible that they would do this to you? What could make them hate so much" she asked without stuttering in her concern for this boy.

"Please understand that I am just the jail not the prisoner. On October 10 three years ago I was used as the vessel of the greatest threat to Konoha since its foundation" said Naruto. Hinatas' eyes grew wide as realization struck her.

"You m-m-m-mean that" she began.

"Yes, I am the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am the container of all the pain of the villagers. I am the living sacrifice and their reminder of everything they lost on that day" said Naruto. Finally Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She glomped onto his chest and began bawling, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"All that pain, all of that and you are still so kind. You risk your life for a villager who for all you knew had hurt you. You stay with me and comfort me when my father left, for something else. You hold me and protect me so that I don't get hurt any more or taken again. You are truly an angel among demons" she said between sobs not stuttering once.

"That's not quite right, I'd say more of a demon among monsters" said Naruto.

"HINATA, GET OVER HERE YOU WORTHLESS WHORE" came a yell from behind them. It was Hiashi who returned from taking the body to the hokage. Seeing who she was with he charged to her and picked her up by her hair, bringing her to eye level.

"P-p-p-p-please tou s-s-s-san, you're h-h-h-h-h-hurting me" she said grimacing in pain.

"HURT, YOU WANT HURT YOU'VE GOT IT" he shouted. He pulled back his hand and slapped her across her face. He cocked his fist back and punched her right in the ribs. Naruto swore he heard a few bones break.

"HOW I EVER SPAWNED SUCH A WEAK, WORTHLESS, DEMON LOVING WHORE IS BEYOND ME. I'M ASHAMED TO SAY THAT A REJECT LIKE YOU IS MY CHILD" he continued shouting hitting her all the while. Each hit seemed to cause Naruto just as much pain as it did to her. His blood began boiling and his anger grew with every hit, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT YOU CHILD BEATING SACK OF SHIT" he yelled at the top of his lungs charging. He shoulder tackled Hiashi right in the knees, hearing a satisfying snap signaling his legs broke. Hiashi screamed in pain dropping Hinata as he fell. Naruto was right there to catch her as she fell. He cradled her softly against him once again.

"You helped me again" he said with tears running down her face anew. Whether they were from gratitude or pain he didn't know, nor did it matter to him. All that mattered was her safety. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, heading straight for the hokage tower.

...

(Hokage tower 15 minutes later)

Naruto reached the tower in record time for him. He hurried through the doors and right into the hokages' office.

"Jiji we need help" shouted Naruto as he burst into the room.

"Naruto what is it" asked the aged hokage seeing the condition the two children were in.

"Hinata needs help, please get the doctors you always get for me" he said pleading.

"We'll all go to the hospital and she can be taken care of there" said Sarutobi getting up to leave.

"NO I DON'T TRUST HOSPITALS, JUST BRING THE DOCTORS HERE" shouted Naruto in such a commanding voice that Sarutobi listened out of reflex. Naruto set Hinata gingerly on the couch, and sat down next to her. After five minutes he got up and looked at what the hokage was doing when he burst in. He saw a sight that made his heart stop. It was a file on him and right on top was an adoption request from the Ichirakus' his favorite ramen stand owners. He looked through the rest of the file, what he found made his blood boil almost to the same extent it did when he saw Hiashi beating Hinata. He saw fifty different adoption requests about half of them from the Ichirakus', a quarter from the Aburames', and the final quarter was split into thirds all from the inoshikacho families. All denied by the hokage with his signature and seal. But worst of all he saw his birth certificate, it listed his parents beside Minato Namikaze was deceased, but the other name Kushina Uzumaki, it said she was still alive. He saw a foot note by it that read,

_"I had to tell Kushina her son was dead so that I could protect him. Everyone knew that Minato and Kushina were married, even though they never announced it. If she knew than she would try to take her husbands name and give it to Naruto. I couldn't let her, because if I did than Iwa would attack, and we just can't afford to fight them so soon after the attack."_

When he finished reading his heart literally stopped for about a minute. He had a mother; she didn't abandon him after the sealing. She was still alive, and his jiji, no he didn't deserve that title anymore, Sarutobi told her he was dead. He lied to both of their faces and for what, to try and trick Iwa. Just by taking a look you could see the resemblance to his father, so it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. He was denied a family by a foolish old man who thought he was doing good.

_"The road to hell is paved with good intentions"_ quoted Hiro who was equally pissed at Sarutobi.

'What does that mean' asked Naruto.

_"It means that when you do bad things in an attempt to do good all you get s the bad. He did that to try to protect you from Iwa but instead placed you in harms way right here where you would definitely get hurt"_ said Hiro losing all respect for Sarutobi.

Just at that moment Sarutobi walked into the room. Just taking one look at him made Naruto quiver in anger.

"Naruto what are you doing behind my desk, I thought you would be tending to your friend" said Sarutobi.

"Hello Sarutobi, I was just looking around and I found something very interesting. Would you like to know what I found" said Naruto. Sarutobi immediately noticed the use of his surname and the venom in Narutos' voice was almost palpable.

"What" asked Sarutobi apprehensively?

"YOU LYED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE YOU BASTARD. YOU SAID MY MOTHER WAS DEAD BUT SHE LEFT AFTER YOU TOLD HER I WAS DEAD. YOU LYED TO ME ABOUT MY FATHER AND NOT KNOWING WHO HE WAS AND YOU LYED ABOUT WHY I WASN'T ADOPTED" yelled Naruto some demonic chakra from Hiro leaking out.

"Naruto I can explain" he began only to be cut off.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING; HIRO DID A GOOD JOB OF THAT. I KNOW YOU DID IT O TRY AND PROTECT ME BUT ALL YOU DID WAS ASSURE I WOULD BE HURT. IWA MIGHT NOT HAVE EVEN ATTACKED, AND EVEN IF THEY DID DO YOU REALLY THINK YOUR OWN VILLAGE SO WEAK THAT THEY COULDN'T WIN" he continued.

"What, who's Hiro" asked Sarutobi.

"He's the other demon sealed in me" said Naruto in a quieter voice.

"He's awake, Naruto resist what ever he tells you to do. I'll…" he began only to be cut off again.

"If I listened to you than Hinata wouldn't be here right now. He's the one who told me to fight that man that was kidnapping her and going to rape her. He treats me like a little brother, explains things so I can understand, and helped me cope with the damn fuzz ball in my navel" said Naruto shocking everyone in the room.

"Sarutobi, you never told us that demon had another demon sealed in him" said one of the doctors.

"ANBU arrest him for breaking my law" said Sarutobi. As the ANBU appeared Naruto decided to step in.

"Don't bother, I already told Hinata about it. She accepts me for who I am. Unlike this cess pool called a village. She actually called me an angel among demons" said Naruto with a far off look in his eyes.

"Naruto" began Sarutobi.

"Enough, once Hinata is healed enough to travel, which better be tonight; I'm taking her home with me. By the way Sarutobi I'm gonna need an apartment, those bastards at the orphanage kicked me out today" said Naruto.

"Here" he said tossing some keys to Naruto.

"They were the keys to your mothers' apartment, now yours. What has the village done to you to make you this way, what could they possibly have done" asked Sarutobi.

"The biggest thing was done by you Sarutobi. But you ask what they could have possibly done, how about this" said Naruto removing his shirt for everyone in the room to see. The doctors were horrified, even the one who called him a demon. Two of the ANBU started gagging and the other just threw up in his mask. Sarutobi turned a pale shade of green. They saw all the scars and brandings and burns and other imperfections on his skin.

"How, the Kyuubi should have healed you without a scratch" asked a female ANBU with a cat mask.

"The villagers wanted to see if they could scar my body after they saw it healed perfectly every time. They started experimenting with things in my cuts from bleach to manure to salt and their own piss. They found out how, and the news spread like wild fire. From then on they used those methods when beating me, unless they just wanted to cause me pain. And by the way Kyuubi has nothing to do with my healing factor. It's a special technique from my mother's side. The body unconsciously channels chakra to the wound to accelerate healing. The Kyuubi is completely cut off from me, as of tonight" said Naruto in a monotone voice.

"How" asked the doctor that insulted him before.

"By my own will, he is sealed tighter than a crabs buttocks. And to guard the prison is the other demon my honorary aniki Ichiro Hiro. By our combined power the fuzz ball will stay locked up until I die" said Naruto.

"She's done. You can take her whenever necessary" said one of the other doctors.

"Naruto is there anything I can do to make it up to you, and show you the good still in the village" asked Sarutobi as Naruto walked up to Hinata picking her up bridal style.

"No there isn't. And showing me the good in the village is pointless because they will never show it to me" said Naruto as he walked off leaving a crying Hokage and several stunned people.

...


	3. AN

Current Harem

Hinata,

,

Yugito,

Anko,

Isaribi,  
Shion,

Yuki,

Kin,

Tsunami,

Hana (Kiba's Siser),

Tsume (Kiba's mom),

Ayame (Teuchis daughter),

Yuugao (Neko),

Mikoto (Sasukes mom (will be slightly younger than in cannon),

FemItachi (a request that gave one of the best reasons ever),

Kurenai,

Sasame,

FemGarra,

Temari,

Hanabi (a little older than in cannon),

Shizune,

Tsunade (Succubi magic is used to make her younger),

Tayuya,

Tenten (by popular demand),

Amaru (I haven't seen the movie yet but I checked the Narutopedia, and think she would be good for him),

Guren.

(Damn he is one lucky son of a bitch getting all these women (no offence meant to Kushina))

There is a poll on my account if I should keep all girls.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SUMMER BREAK.**


End file.
